Modern buildings are equipped with power distribution networks to supply power to appliances operated within the building and to run the building's auxiliary systems. For example, computers, air conditioners, heaters, lighting, other auxiliary systems, and other appliances utilize electricity provided from the power distribution networks.
The power distribution network usually connects to a community power grid at an electrical panel of the building. At the panel, the electricity is divided into multiple electrical circuits. Some of the electrical circuits take power to sub-panels that further divide the electricity to even more electrical circuits. The building may have multiple layers of panels to divide and direct the power to the appropriate electrical loads in the building. The electrical circuits connected to panels at the end of the distribution network connect directly to specific electrical loads, such as an electrically consuming appliance, like a computer, or to an auxiliary system, such as a lighting system or a climate control system.